


驴皮公主

by canlloveyou



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 17:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canlloveyou/pseuds/canlloveyou
Summary: 何等沙雕的脑洞，并掺杂着诡异的东西，极端雷人





	驴皮公主

在很久很久以前，有一个甜不辣王国，那里的国王——海参国王娶了一个美丽贤惠又温柔的姑娘齐欧，生下了一个可爱的王子，他简直就是世界上最幸福的国王。他的宫殿富丽堂皇，马厩里有这各种名贵的骏马，不过奇怪的是，里面居然有一头驴子，深受国王的喜爱。原来，这头驴子能说一些简单的人话，而且从来不拉粑粑，专门拉金银钱币，国王高兴地称呼他为查尔斯李。  
好景不长，美丽贤惠又温柔的王后齐欧居然染上了重病，海参国王找遍全国上下的医生，都没办法治好她。在弥留之际，美丽贤惠又温柔的王后齐欧说：“我死后，你要是敢再娶的话……”  
海参国王吓得噗通一下跪在地上赌咒发誓自己绝不敢再娶，美丽贤惠又温柔的王后齐欧说：“不是，我不是让你不娶了，我是让你娶就娶个好的，你要找到一个比我还能打的公主，再娶她为后，要是敢给我家康纳随便找个后妈，看我不打爆你狗头。”  
说完这句话，她就嗝屁了。而人们猜想，王后是有自尊心的，她之所以求国王立下誓言，是因为她坚信世上没有一个公主比她能打，毕竟她们一般不会打架，这样国王就是憋成阳痿都不能再娶。  
海参国王哭着埋葬了王后。大臣们都跑来劝海参国王再娶，海参哭着说他根本找不到更能打的公主，娶个屁啊！！！大臣们一听，纷纷趴在地板上大哭，路过的平民听见后以为他们在哭王后，都流下了感动的泪水。“真是绝美爱情啊。”他们说。  
就这样过了几年，国王还是找不到能打的公主，他很想找个漂亮的，但是又怕死后去了冥界，齐欧打爆他的狗头，只好作罢。这时候他看着他的儿子康纳，突然有了个新想法。  
王子康纳英俊帅气，很能打，胸也很大，海尔森灵机一动，把王子房间里的衣服统统换成女装，然后让仆人们称呼他为公主。这样，康纳公主就是更能打的公主了。然后海参跑去公主的房间，得意洋洋地强奸了她，让她准备当王后。  
康纳公主被强奸后气到变形，急忙去找她的教母，阿基里斯仙女商量这件事。阿基里斯说：“真是日了狗了，你爹精虫上脑，想操你操疯了，居然要娶你为后，不过当王后比当公主好，反正你已经挨操了，快点从了他吧。”  
康纳听了急的直哭，求他别开玩笑了，阿基里斯便出主意：“你让你爹做一件最好用的绳镖出来，这个是中国邵云的东西，他仿不出来。你就说，做得出来你才嫁给他。”  
于是康纳就这么跟海参说了，海参点点头，派人给邵云送去一箱金币，然后马上拿回了一根绳镖给康纳，还附带邵云的祝贺信。上面写着：等你做王后，记得罩着我。  
这就很尴尬啊，阿基里斯又说：“那你让他做一把袖剑，这是刺客的东西，他仿不出来。”  
海参点点头，直接把自己手腕上的袖剑拆了下来给康纳。“这是我以前跟人抢……我是说，借的。”他说。  
阿基里斯一看又翻车了，急眼了：“你让他做个黄金按摩棒！我就不信他做得出来！”  
结果海参从枕头下掏出一个黄金按摩棒：“给，你妈的遗物！”  
阿基里斯崩溃了：“你跟他要驴皮！让他杀查尔斯李！我就不信了！”  
海参很疑惑，康纳要驴皮干啥啊，但他还是杀了查尔斯李，查尔斯李死前一直在重复一句话：“敲里吗，敲里吗！”  
阿基里斯拿到驴皮，就披在了康纳的身上，“快逃走吧，”阿基里斯说，“这个驴皮被我下了黑魔仙法，它在你身上，谁也认不出来你，但是你再也不能打了。快跑吧！”  
于是康纳公主披上驴皮逃出宫殿，海参国王急忙派出一千多个圣殿骑士去寻找她，但是这些圣殿骑士视力都有问题，只要康纳躲在草堆里，藏在人群中，坐在长凳上，他们就真的找不到她。  
就这样，康纳公主一直走啊走啊，想找个地方落脚，虽然总有人同情她，给她吃的，但是她的驴皮太脏了，没人收留他。终于她来到一个牧场，这里的主人希基看见康纳这么可怜，就允许她留下做女佣。希基让她睡在地板上。晚上康纳睡觉的时候，忍不住掀开了驴皮，这一幕正好被路过的仆人们看见。仆人们看见公主这样貌美，就去动手动脚，康纳想揍他们一顿，结果因为驴皮的诅咒是永久性的，反而被他们按在地板上轮了一遍，一边被轮一边在心里怒骂阿基里斯老东西害苦了他。  
仆人们告诉希基，他的女佣其实很漂亮，希基高兴极了，急忙去光顾了一下康纳。从此，康纳白天要干活，晚上还要用身体满足整个牧场的人，非常辛苦。但是由于营养丰富【？】，她反而一天比一天漂亮起来了，胸也越来越大。这件事情渐渐地传开了，镇上的人们都知道，希基的牧场有一个披着驴皮的漂亮女佣，于是常常来拜访的人越来越多，到底发生了什么，我们不得而知。康纳公主为了躲避这些跑来玩弄她的人，经常躲在马厩里睡觉，她和小动物们关系很好，经常跟它们讲话，结果有一天，她衣衫不整的从马厩里跑出来，看起来气呼呼的，到底发生了什么，还是没人清楚，不过小镇上关于她在马厩遭到种马的非礼的谣言倒是越来越多了。可能她披着驴皮，马以为他是头驴吧。那从这角度来说，查尔斯李还挺受欢迎。  
查尔斯李：敲里吗，敲里吗！  
在一个节日里，牧场放假，大家都在家过节，康纳公主闲着没事儿，又超级寂寞。这时，牧场所属国的王子谢伊正好打猎归来，他经过牧场时停下来休息。王子正值青春年华，又长得英俊漂亮，不仅得到国王华盛顿的宠爱，而且也受到百姓的尊敬。牧场里举行了具有田园风味的便宴来招待他。宴会后，王子就到饲养场和各个僻静的角落闲逛。  
他走了一处又一处，最后走到一条阴暗的小路，来到小路尽头的一间紧闭着门窗的小屋旁。王子出于好奇心，便紧贴着锁眼向里张望。  
啊，屋里居然有一位美丽性感的女佣，正拿着一根黄金按摩棒自慰，那深色的肌肤滚落着晶莹的汗珠，鼓胀的胸部一起一伏，嫩红色的小穴含着黄金按摩棒，努力的吞吃，他的叫声多么好听，王子一听就硬了。这让王子激动极了，立刻冲进去上了这个女佣，女佣爽完以后，一脚把他踹开，吹着口哨去喂马了。等王子穿好衣服出去看，早已经找不到她了。  
王子离开了那条阴暗的小路，但是心中痛苦，于是便打听是谁住在那间小屋里。有人告诉他，那是一个名叫“驴皮”的女佣，因为她身上总披着一张驴皮，说他是那样肮脏龌龊，谁都不愿意看到她，也不愿意和她说话。主人见她可怜才收留了她，让她照看牧场的马。  
谢伊王子被火一般炽烈的爱情所燃烧，连血液都要沸腾了，当天夜里就发起了高烧，不久就一病不起了。王子青梅竹马的侍从连恩看见他吃什么药都不见好，急得简直都要绝望了。他对医生们说，只要能治好王子的病，他就给予重赏，但是毫无结果。医生们用尽了一切医术，都没能使王子的病稍稍减  
医生终于猜测出这场灾难是由于致命的精神忧虑症引起的。他们把这个诊断告诉了连恩。连恩无限温存地恳求王子说出使他生病的原因。他对王子说，如果他是想要王冠，他就去砍了他父王的头，让他登上国王王位；如果他是爱上了哪位公主，那么就算目前正在和这个公主的父王交战，而且有充足的理由去谴责对方，他也会牺牲一切使王子得到意中人。  
连恩祈求王子不要让自己死去，因为，要是他死了，他和国王也活不下去了。他活不下去是因为没有谢伊给他发工资，国王活不下去是因为连恩没工资会气的砍死国王。连恩这番话感人肺腑，他一边说，一边泪如雨下，沾湿了王子的脸颊。“亲爱的，”王子终于用微弱的声音说，“我怎么会那样无情无义，想夺取我父王的王冠呢？！愿上天保佑父王健康长寿，愿他把我当作是他最忠诚最恭顺的子民！至于和哪位公主结婚，我连想都没想过。您知道，我从来都是按国王的旨意行事的。”  
“啊，我的王子！”连恩说，“为了挽救我的工资，和你的生命，我们会不惜任何代价。可是，亲爱的，你也得救救我和你父王的命啊！说吧，把你的心愿说出来吧，相信我，我一定会满足你。”  
“那好吧，”王子说，“既然你要我说出我的心事，那我就服从你，否则我会犯下危害我父亲生命的弥天大罪。我说，亲爱的朋友，我的心愿是要那个叫‘驴皮’的女佣给我做一块蛋糕，并且一做好就叫人送来。”  
于是很快，就有人传达命令下去，要康纳公主做一个蛋糕。康纳公主就随便做了一个，可是不小心【或者是故意的】把自己的按摩棒放进去了。于是等谢伊王子开始吃蛋糕的时候，一口下去崩掉了一颗牙。他一看，里面居然是那个黄金按摩棒。于是他想了想，跑去告诉国王，自己是要得到能插下这根按摩棒的姑娘。  
国王——人们都叫他华盛顿——缓缓打出了一个？，问他在发什么神经，谢伊王子说，如果自己得不到这个姑娘，就要病死了。华盛顿表示关我屁事，你病死拉倒，我再跟人生一个。  
谢伊急忙向他描述康纳公主的美貌，夸的天花乱坠，华盛顿终于动摇了。他传令下去，让全国的姑娘都试试这个按摩棒，就由谢伊王子监督进行，谁正好合适，谁就能进王宫当公务员。  
“等你找到了她，可要分我一杯羹啊。”他说。  
于是谢伊开始家家串门，强迫姑娘们使用这个按摩棒，他很快感觉全国的女人都是神经病，比如有个叫阿泰尔的女人，在路边摆摊，当谢伊让士兵拉开她的腿，强行给她试用按摩棒时，她还在一直大喊：“金苹果，一块钱四个，嘿嘿！”那个声音在谢伊耳边循环播放了三天，有一个士兵当场发疯。还有个叫挨揍的女人，确实非常欠揍，她还没等谢伊王子说话，就马上脱掉裤子试了一下按摩棒，然后嫌弃的丢到一边说太小了，很嚣张的走人了。还有个叫亚诺的女人，在开咖啡馆，士兵们至少有三个人被她泼的咖啡烫到毁容，也就算了，关键怎么也抓不住她，因为她一口气扔了一百多个烟雾弹。再后来还有个叫雅各布的，直接脱了衣服跟士兵打拳，砸烂了六个人的头，巴耶克倒是很配合，但是他太紧了，插不进去，而且他家的猫一直盯着谢伊看，好像要吃鱼……吃人了一样。  
就这样找了一圈，一无所获，谢伊王子说：“那个驴皮呢？让她也来试一下。”  
镇上的人一听，非常伤心，因为他们知道驴皮其实是个美貌的女佣，虽然极力遮掩，但王子还是发现了她，以后他们就操不到她了。于是驴皮来了，披着那件脏兮兮的驴皮。谢伊王子一看，非常失望，但还是说：“你来试试吧。”  
于是驴皮公主拿掉驴皮，她的美貌震惊了王宫的人们，然后他试了一下按摩棒，正正好好插在里面。  
“太好啦！”谢伊王子说，“来人啊，把她捆起来，送到我的卧室里，以后就给我们当性奴吧。”  
康纳公主大惊失色：“不对啊！按照一般童话剧情，我不该嫁给你做王妃吗？我都没吃早饭过来的，就是想留着肚子吃吨好的。”  
但是说什么都没用了，就这样康纳公主变成了这个国家王室的性奴，不仅要满足谢伊王子和华盛顿国王，还得经常招待外宾。她的艳名驰名中外，远方的海参国王听说后，也很想品尝一下。  
原来，海参国王还是找到了能打的公主——爱德华寡妇，并且娶她为妻。他带着爱德华王后一起来到华盛顿的国度做客，在宴会上欣赏了康纳公主的脱衣舞。“等等，”他说，“这人怎么这么像我女儿呢？”  
康纳哇的一声哭了：“我就你的女儿啊！不对，我是你儿子啊！”  
没想到，海参国王不仅不同情她，还大肆嘲笑她，说本来你只要被我一个人强奸就好了，现在你要被好多人强奸了。于是宴会过后，当天晚上，康纳公主就哭着伺候了海参国王和爱德华王后。海参非常满意，但是他觉得自己的女儿给人当性奴，非常没面子，就向谢伊提出要让他迎娶康纳公主。谢伊一看，哎呦卧槽，原来她是海参国王的女儿，我娶了她，岂不是能拿很多嫁妆？于是他立刻表示自己胃不好，医生说他只能吃软饭，他肯定要迎娶康纳公主的。  
就这样，康纳终于当上了王妃，他自己一寻思，这特么的，他明明可以直接当王后，屁股还少受罪，于是派人把教母阿基里斯仙女抓过来，把阿基里斯的腿都打断了。  
就这样，公主与王子过上了性福的生活，至于华盛顿经常扒灰，遥远的国度斯巴达的王子阿列经常跑来拜♂访，那就是另一个故事了。


End file.
